Pequeño Muerte
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: She's a cursed human. No, she's a cursed mutant. X3 spoilers. I saw the movie and just had to write something
1. Bruja

**A/N:** so i saw X3 and i couldn't help but write a story. It's not exactly about after X3, but does have spoilers.

**Chapter 1**

Marissa stared up at the starry, night sky. She plucked another piece of grass and twirled it between her fingers. She sighed as she felt the piece of grass wither and crumble between her fingers. Marissa dropped the piece of grass that was now dust. The quiet rumbling in her stomach brought Marissa from her daydreaming in the sky back to Earth.

"What should I eat tonight?"

Marissa sat up from her bed of dead grass and looked around the silent, almost dead, meadow. The wind picked up and whistled in her ears.

"I'm so hungry," Marissa whispered to herself, clutching her growling stomach. Marissa searched the ground for her gloves and rose to feet. She tugged on her gloves and started walking across the field and toward the small village that lay to the east.

* * *

Ororo Munroe sat at her desk with her hands folded, deep in thought. Student's voices wafted up from the garden through the opened window, distracting Ororo from her current problem. The school would stay open, but how long would it last without Charles Xavier as its leader? She didn't have the leadership skills as Charles did. Yes, she was a teacher and she could handle a classroom of students, but she couldn't handle a whole school. She could handle leading a team into battle, but she didn't know war strategies. She knew fight and survive.

Ororo rubbed her head, trying to clear her head of these thoughts, when a knock on the door disrupted her. The door opened and a raven haired head popped in.

"Excuse me Professor Munroe, but I think I found something that might interest you," the girl said, taking a step into the study.

"Of course, come in, come in. What did you find?" Ororo said, ushering the young girl in.

"I found a mutant," the girl said, sitting down in the seat close to the desk. Ororo raised her eyebrow. Finding one mutant wasn't that special. "She's different though. There's something about her. I've been watching her for sometime to see what it was and she's really powerful. I don't know what she can do but it's something special."

"Do you know her exact location?" Ororo asked, hope building inside of her.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I will," the girl said, standing up.

"Meet me at the jet when you know," Ororo said, dismissing the girl. "Oh, and Lana," Lana stopped and turned around. "Good job."

Lana smiled. "Thank you Professor," she thanked, leaving the study.

Ororo smiled when Lana left. Lana had found a mutant, and not just any mutant; a powerful mutant. Things would settle in and get back on track. Things would be normal again, or at least as normal as they could be with mutants running around showing off.

Ororo smiled again and got up from her desk and went out of the study in search of Logan.

"Logan!" Ororo called out into the hall. Ororo looked down both ends of the hallway, looking for Logan's familiar face. "Logan!" she called again.

"What do you want?" a sleepy face called out. Ororo followed the voice and opened the door to a disheveled Logan laying in his bed.

"Wake up, we have a new mutant to recruit," Ororo said, pulling the sheets off of Logan in order to wake him

"Can't you do it by yourself?" Logan asked, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"No, you're a professor and an X-men; you're going," Ororo said sternly, walking out of the room.

"Whoa! Since when have I been a professor?" Logan asked, sliding out of his room pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Since now. We need more help. I've also recruited Mr. Hank McCoy," Ororo explained, walking down the hall toward the jet.

"You've employed that hairy beast," Logan questioned.

"Yes, just like I've employed the hairy beast I'm talking to," Ororo laughed. Logan could only glare at her retreating back.

* * *

Marissa studied the apple she held in her hand in the moonlight. It looked good enough in the dark but she was never sure. She always ended up picking the bad ones. Marissa shrugged, put in the basket she held in her other hand, and moved on to the next fruit stand.

"_¡Ladrón¡Alto! _"

Marissa turned around and stared at the man that challenged her. She didn't have time for this, she was hungry.

"I don't have time for this," Marissa muttered under breath. She took a bite of a peach, thanking the gods that her mouth didn't affect anything, and took off her glove. Marissa turned around despite the man's shouts and slowly let her hand graze the fruit stand. She almost laughed when she heard angry shouts turn to those of fear. She put her glove back on, slowly eating her peach.

"_¡Bruja¡Bruja_!"

Marissa continued walking down the dirt street, watching as lights suddenly blared out of windows and doors opened. Nobody ventured out of their house, though.

As Marissa continued walking down the street without any obstacles, she suddenly felt very cold. She wrapped her arms around her self and shivered, shocked by the sudden change of temperature.

"It doesn't get this cold down here, what's going on?" Marissa asked herself, staring in shock and fog started to roll down the street and surround.

Marissa panicked and started running. The only sound in the night was her rapid breath, so when she suddenly heard someone else breathing heavily, she panicked even more. Marissa looked back, still running, trying to glimpse who was chasing her. Marissa suddenly looked forward and ran straight into cold wall.

"Shit," Marissa moaned, falling to the ground. She quickly felt her nose hoping it wasn't broken. She already knew she had a huge bump on her head. The sound of someone laughing brought Marissa back to her senses. She got up as quick as she could while taking off her glove and faced her pursuer.

"What? Are you going to tear me apart with your fingers?" a rough voice called out through the fog.

"Who are you?" Marissa called.

"Here to help you," a softer, more womanly voice called. Suddenly the fog cleared away and Marissa was able to see who she was talking to. The woman was tall and thin and had short snow white hair with colored streaks in it. The man who Marissa assumed had spoken first was tough and muscular looking. He had three blades in between his fingers in each hand. A third male suddenly popped up from the shadows. He was much younger than the other two and he was laughing.

"Who are you?" Marissa asked again.

"We're the X-men. We're mutants just like you," the woman said calmly. "My name is Ororo Munroe, this is Logan," pointing to the man with the blades, "and this is Bobby Drake," gesturing to the younger man.

"You're mutants?" Marissa asked, very confused.

"I created the ice wall you just ran into," Bobby laughed.

Marissa glared at him. "Thanks, now I'll have the bump on my head that I've always wanted." Bobby laughed even harder. Marissa slipped on her glove wishing she could just touch him.

"Come on kid, let's get out of here before the locals come," Logan said.

"Excuse me?" Marissa questioned. Who did he think he was bossing her around?

"Do you really want to pay the price for stealing?" Logan asked. Marissa thought about it for a minute and then grinned.

"When do we leave?" she said brightly. She was tired of this village. She was tired of being homeless. She was tired of being a _bruja_. She needed a change.

Marissa followed the three mutants down the streets until they reached a black jet.

"Whoa, you flew that here?" Marissa asked, shocked. "Without anyone knowing?"

"Yeah, we did," Bobby said in a smug voice. Marissa was being to like him less and less. Marissa walked up the stairs and into the jet. She took a seat and looked around.

"How did you find me?" she asked after they had taken off.

Ororo paused, thinking of how she could explain the Cerebro. "Well, we have this device that can locate all mutants."

"And I just happened to be the lucky mutant that got picked tonight?" Marissa guessed.

"Not exactly," Ororo said.

"I found you. I've been following you for some time," a girl Marissa didn't notice before said. Marissa stared at her as she came out of the shadows. She was about the same age as Marissa but she had this aura of power. Marissa took a step away from her.

"You've been stalking me?" Marissa asked.

"No, I didn't know who you were. I just knew that you had great power and I thought that Professor Munroe would want to know about you so I kept track of you trying to found of where you lived exactly," the girl said.

"Professor? You're a teacher? I'm going to a school?" Marissa asked, suddenly alarmed. She didn't sign up for schooling.

"Yeah kid, you're going to school, so shut up and treat us with respect because we're your new authority figures," Logan growled. Marissa sat back in shock. She had never been spoken to like that. She didn't like it.

After a minute of shocked silence, Marissa finally sat back, crossed her arms, and glared at all of the passengers in the jet.

"They didn't even ask me my name," she muttered under her breath.

**A/N:**

_Ladrón-_theif  
_Alto-_stop (yes, _alto_ does mean tall but it also means stop)  
_Bruja-_witch  
_Pequeño Muerte-_Little Death  
(haha, lord know how many years of spanish finally paid off)

So you should most def review and stuff and tell me what you think. I'll love you _mucho_.


	2. Little Death

**A/N:** wow i got this up quick...

**Chapter 2**

"It'll be a bit of a flight so just relax," Ororo called from the cockpit, setting up the controls for autopilot. Once that was set up, she got up from her seat and went to the back of the jet where Marissa sat glaring at the floor.

"So, first things first, what's your name?" Ororo asked, sitting in the seat opposite of Marissa. Marissa looked up, still glaring.

"So you're finally going to ask me my name?" Marissa asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Logan called out. "You'll speak to your elders with respect."

"Sorry," Marissa muttered. "My name's Marissa."

"It's nice to meet you Marissa," Ororo said. "You already know our names but not our powers. I control the weather, which is where the fog and cold came from. I couldn't have the locals following you so I needed a distraction."

"Ice, ice, baby ice," Bobby sang when it was his turn to introduce his powers.

"Oh yeah, ice wall guy," Marissa said sarcastically.

"That's right baby," Bobby flirted. He clamped his hands together and then opened them revealing a peach made of ice. He handed it to me. "Since you like peaches and all," he explained.

Marissa took the ice peach, flashing him a half-watt smile, confused and kind of angry that he was hitting on her.

"My name's Lana," the girl that had originally found Marissa said, holding out her hand. Marissa shook it, taken back by her perkiness. "I'm telepathic, telekinetic, and I'm able to work the Cerebro," Lana said proudly.

"Well aren't you little Miss perfect?" Marissa muttered under her breath. No one heard her except Logan who almost laughed out but covered it up by coughing.

"I'm name's Logan, but you already know that, don't you?" Logan said. "My other name is Wolverine for this reason." Logan held out his hand and three blades slide out of skin between his knuckles. Marissa stared at the blades with her mouth opened. She thought he was holding those blades earlier!

"So Marissa," Ororo said, trying to get her attention away from Logan's fascinating blades. "What's your power?"

"You mean you don't know?" Marissa said, glancing at Lana.

"We have no way of figuring out a person's power unless we see them in action and unfortunately we missed you're little performance. Now tell us, what's your power?"

"Well," Marissa thought, thinking of how she was going to explain her power. "The people in that village, they called me _Pequeño Muerte_, which in English is Little Death. I'm not really little though, I'm tall compared to them," Marissa said, getting off subject. "Anyways, I guess you could say I kill stuff. So for inanimate objects, they decay. For humans or anything else that has life, they die. That's why I wear gloves, because if you touch any part of my skin then you'll probably die in less than five minutes," Marissa explained. Everyone visibly sat back in their seats.

"Show us," Ororo asked, "on this." Ororo held out a deflated lifejacket.

Marissa sighed and took off her glove. With her gloved her hand she put the lifejacket on her lap and then touched it with her bare hand. The lifejacket rapidly lost its color and began to decay right before their eyes. In less than a minute the lifejacket sat on Marissa's lap torn, decayed, and smelly.

"It takes longer for an actual human," Marissa said calmly.

"Whoa," Bobby said.

"So you have no way to control it?" Ororo asked after she had gotten over the shock of the lifejacket.

"No, I've never really tried," Marissa said, tossing the lifejacket aside.

"Does it work on water and ice?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, the water becomes poisoned and foul smelling," Marissa said, slipping her glove back on.

"But you're still able to eat without the food becoming dead?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, that's the weird thing. My mouth doesn't really doesn't affect anything. It just can't touch the skin around my lips," Marissa said.

"So you could still kiss?" Bobby asked with a smirk. Marissa was starting to get really annoyed with him.

"No, the last person I kissed I killed," Marissa said, glaring at him.

"Sorry," Bobby muttered, sitting back in his seat.

Marissa also sat back in her seat with her arms crossed, glaring at the floor once again. The occupants glanced at each other and slowly dispersed realizing that that was the end of the conversation. Ororo moved back to the cockpit and began to control the jet again and Logan followed her and began to talk to her about training new X-men and the like. Lana moved to the back of the jet and began to meditate. When everyone had moved away, Marissa discreetly wiped a tear that had started to run down her cheek.

* * *

Cold usually doesn't seep through layers of clothing; that's the whole point of them. Though if it's really cold and you don't have many layers on, then the cold will seep in and you'll get cold. That's how Marissa woke up and she wasn't very happy.

"What the hell?" Marissa practically shouted when she was awoken by cold seeping in through her jacket on her arm. Laughter she had heard before made her open her eyes and look at Bobby crouching on the floor dieing of laughter. Marissa looked at her arm and saw that it was covered it ice. "Get it off!" Marissa yelled, shaking her arm in a feeble attempt to shake the ice off.

"It'll melt off eventually," Bobby laughed. He sat up and walked off the jet still laughing. Marissa glared at his retreating back.

"Here, I'll get rid of it," Lana said. "Hold out your arm." Marissa complied with the command and in a few seconds the ice broke off her arm in a thousands pieces. Marissa shook her freezing arm in an attempt to get off the few remaining shards.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing. I'm supposed to show you you're room," Lana said walking out of the jet. Marissa followed her out of the jet and into a landing pit. Marissa looked around, looking for the door where the jet flies in but couldn't find anything.

"Um, how do you guys get in and out of here?" Marissa asked, jogging up to Lana. Lana pointed up and Marissa followed her gaze and saw wide double doors closing. The sky between the doors was bright blue which led Marissa to believe that the flight to and from where Marissa lived had taken a long time.

"Whoa," Marissa whispered. Marissa looked back down and saw Lana disappearing through a circular door. Marissa ran to catch up to her again.

"So do I get one of those nifty uniforms?" Marissa asked, referring the leather like uniform Lana was wearing. She had noticed that all the X-men were wearing their own variations of them but hadn't bothered asking about them before.

"If you become an X-men," Lana shrugged. Lana's particular uniform was one-piece with a zipper in the front. It was all black except for the X with a circle around it on the left side of her chest which was red. She had black gloves on which she began to take off that Marissa was jealous of. She looked at her old, ragged gardening gloves.

"How come you're power doesn't affect you're clothes?" Lana asked, noticing her staring at her clothes. It was true, Marissa's powers didn't affect her clothes; they didn't affect anyone's clothes.

"I don't know, it's just one of those great mysteries of mutation," Marissa said. After a moment of silence she finally began to take in her surroundings. The hall they were currently walking down was shiny steel with the occasionally circular door with the emblem X on them. Lana took Marissa through another circular door and they were in an elevator.

"How do you know which room is which?" Marissa asked, referring to all the circular doors.

"After awhile, you just tend to memorize where everything is," Lana said, pushing the up button.

"How long have you been here?" Marissa asked.

"Almost a year," Lana said.

"Wow, that's a long time," Marissa whistled, not being able to imagine being in one place for more than a few months. She had moved around a lot.

"Not really," Lana said. The rest of the elevator ride was spent in awkward silence with Marissa wondering where the perky Lana from the jet flight was. Marissa kept shuffling her feet and shifting her weight while looking at the shiny walls, wishing she could touch it to see what it would look like dead.

With a ding, the elevator's doors opened and Lana and Marissa stepped out. Having never been to a real school, much less a mutant school, she wasn't sure what to expect. What she did see kind of shocked her. She had sort of expected deformed mutants, though now that she thought about it; that was ridiculous. She was a mutant and looked normal.

Kids were milling around the hallway, hanging outside of bedrooms, talking, playing Frisbee down the hallway. A few heard the elevator and look in her direction but soon went back to their fun and games. Lana led Marissa through this hallway and others until she finally stopped in front of one door.

"This is your room," Lana said, gesturing toward the open door. The room was bare except for two beds and two dressers. "Normally you'd have a roommate but we currently don't have anybody for you to room with," Lana told her. Marissa went into the room and sat down on the bed.

"You know, you sound exactly like a teacher," Marissa told Lana who was still standing in the doorway.

Lana giggled. "I know, but I can't help it. I guess being on the X-men makes me feel superior to other people my age," Lana confessed.

"So I'm guessing you don't have very many friends?" Marissa asked. Lana shook her head with her eyes downcast.

"Now you do," Marissa said, smiling. Inwardly, she panicked. She's never had a friend and she barely even knew Lana. She smiled though, she could probably use a friend every once and awhile. Lana smiled back, joy written all over her face.

"I can help you too," Lana said, sitting down on the bed across from Marissa's. "I might be able to help you control your powers."

"How?" Marissa asked breathlessly.

"Well, I don't know how exactly, but I've helped loads of students with controlling their powers so I can probably help you," Lana explained. Marissa smiled at Lana. They both sat their looking around the room in silence until a knock on the door disrupted them.

"Am I breaking up a girly girl conversation?" Bobby said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, actually you were," Marissa said.

"Oh, I get it, it was a mind conversation, because I didn't hear any voices," Bobby said, sitting on the same bed at Lana across from Marissa. Marissa just rolled her eyes.

"This use to be my girlfriends room," Bobby said, looking around the room as if he was reliving memories.

"Use to?" Marissa prodded, hoping to get some information from Bobby.

"Yeah, she took the Cure and then left," Bobby said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"The Cure?" Marissa asked, utterly clueless.

"You didn't hear about the Cure?" Lana asked, shocked. Marissa shook her head. "Wow, you've been way out of touch."

"Hello? I didn't live anywhere. Plus I always lived near Mexican villages and they never have any current news," Marissa said.

"Well, the Cure was a way to suppress the mutant gene," Lana explained.

"Oh, wow. Science has come a long way since I last heard of it," Marissa said. Lana nodded.

"Rogue took it because, like you, she couldn't touch anyone. It was kind of just a talking relationship for us," Bobby said.

"Oh," Marissa said. As the room settled in silence again, Marissa began to think about the Cure. If she took it, she might actually be able to touch people again. But being a mutant was special, not everyone was one, and Lana said she might be able to help her control her powers. "Is the Cure still available?" Marissa finally asked.

"No," Lana and Bobby said at the same time.

"Oh," Marissa said in a small voice.

"Anyways, I've got to get going. I was just walking past and I saw you in here," Bobby said, standing up.

"I have to go to. I've got to ask Professor Munroe about helping you," Lana said, also standing up.

"Wait! Lana!" Marissa said, jumping up before Lana could reach the door. Lana stopped and Marissa suddenly became nervous. "I don't have any other clothes."

**A/N:** so i kinda got carried away and couldn't find the right place to start so this chapter is a bit longer than the last. Not sure if the next one will be this long but don't get you're hopes up. Reveiw!


	3. Freak Show

**A/N: **um...don't really have anything to say. i'll save it till the end..ENJOY!

**Chapter 3**

Marissa was putting her new clothes into the dresser's drawer when a knock on the door disrupted her from her unpacking. She turned around and saw Lana in the doorway with her books in hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Today was the first day of classes for Marissa and she was nervous.

The day before, Lana and Marissa, and Bobby who drove them much to Marissa's dismay, had gone to the city to buy some new clothes. They had a lot of fun trying on funky clothes while Bobby sat bored out of his mind, but she ended up only buying a few pairs of jeans, a new pair of tennis shoes, some long-sleeve t-shirts, a few sweatshirts, and a jacket plus the other necessities. The best article of clothing Marissa bought was her new pair of gloves. They were black, weren't as gawky as the gardening gloves, and they fit her hand wonderfully. She fell in love with them the moment she saw them.

Marissa was at first reluctant to buy any clothes because she didn't know where the money came from and she felt bad, but Lana explained that Xavier's School had a special fund for these kind of cases. After buying all of the clothes, Marissa still felt bad but Lana made her feel better by telling her about all of the different people they had to clothe.

When they had finally gotten home from the city, Marissa was too worn out to put her clothes away so she just left them in their bags and that was why she was doing it this morning. Plus she had to go see Ororo right when the got to the school.

"So Lana tell me that she wants help you control your powers," Ororo had said the moment Marissa sat down in the study.

"Yeah, do you think she'll be able to?" Marissa asked, hope shining in her eyes. To be able to touch again!

"I'm not sure. We've never dealt with this kind of situation," Ororo said.

"What about Rogue?" Marissa asked, referring to Bobby's old girlfriend. Ororo seemed shocked at hearing her name.

"You know Rogue?" Ororo asked.

"Well no, but Bobby told me about her and how I was like her," Marissa explained.

"Well, you two are similar. Her power, though, was that she absorbed people's power, or abilities, and their memories. She had no way of controlling it and we, personally, never thought of it. I don't even know how you would control it," Ororo confessed. The hope in Marissa's eyes dimmed. "But I'm sure Lana will think of a way."

So here she was on her first day of school. Marissa hasn't been to school since she was a little girl. She knew the basics and she use to sit outside of school houses and listen in but they talked in Spanish and Marissa knew only a little bit of the language.

"Don't worry, people are at all different levels here," Lana said, reading Marissa's mind. Marissa picked up the books Ororo had given her and Lana and her set off to the hall. "They're basically all study hall type of classes. They give you an assignment for what level you're at then you do it. The teacher will help you if you need it. The only classes that aren't like that are Physical Education and a class that's unofficially called Political Science," Lana explained as they walked down the hall.

"Unofficially?"

"Yeah, they don't have a name for it, but we discuss the government, mutant rights, that sot of thing," Lana explained.

Lana was wearing a crisp button up blouse paired with a khaki colored jacket and jeans. Marissa felt much underdressed compared to her. She fell underdressed compared to everyone they passed. Everyone seemed to want to look their cutest and here was Marissa wearing a baggy sweatshirt and baggy jeans. At least she had decided to test some of the make-up Lana had given her.

"Nobody's going to care what you look like," Lana said, reading her mind again.

"Stop that!" Marissa said. Lana just laughed. "Besides, they're teenagers. I haven't met very few teenagers besides you and Bobby but they're all the same. They always care about looks," Marissa said glumly as she and Lana went into their first class of the day.

* * *

Marissa pulled the hood of the sweatshirt closer around her face, trying to avoid looking at the stares around her. Lana was wrong and Marissa was right. People did care about looks.

The moment Marissa walked into the classroom; every eye was trained on her. After everyone was done gaping at her, they started to whisper. That's when she put her hood on so that it would block the almost silent, but irritating, whispers. Marissa prayed that they would eventually ignore her.

The kids in the class, though, did not stop ignoring her. Who was this strange girl and why did she cover almost all of her body? Did her power give her a weird skin deformity? Was she the next Rogue? And the most important question; what was her name?

One particular kid in the back of the class, Brooks, could not keep his eyes off of her. She was weird but alluring at the same time. She wasn't like most girls. He had to know who this girl was.

The bell rang, signaling the end of that class and the beginning of a half-hour break. Marissa bolted out of the classroom it rang and then waited outside for Lana. She pushed her hood down and wiped the sweat drops that had formed on the nape of her neck. It was boiling inside that room.

"Why'd you leave so fast?" Lana asked when she finally came out of the classroom. The two of them started to walk down the hall toward their rooms.

"Did you not see them staring? Didn't you hear them whispering?" Marissa asked. "God, I felt like I was on display or something."

"They do that to all new student. Don't worry," Lana reassured her. "Though, usually new students aren't covered head-to-foot in clothing," Lana said sheepishly in a quiet voice.

"I knew it. I'm a freak show," Marissa moaned.

"Come on, let's go outside. At least there's a breeze out there," Lana suggested. She also was hot; she had shed her jacket and was now carrying it in her arms.

Before they went two steps though, a body pushed between them and an arm went around each of their shoulders; though on Marissa it hung loose so as not to touch her skin.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Bobby asked.

"Ok, quick question; do you not have any friends or something? Because you're always hanging around us," Marissa asked, shrugging his arm off of her shoulder.

Bobby put his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch, and I thought we were friends," Bobby said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Well we are, I guess, but I mean seriously. Do you have other friends?" Marissa asked again.

"Of course I have friends," Bobby told her, rolling his eyes. "I just happen to find you very interesting and I thought that we could be friends. But since apparently you don't, I'll just leave," Bobby said, starting to walk away. Marissa rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"We can be friends, you dimwit."

"So how was your first day of torture?" Bobby asked, a smile back on his lips.

"Perfect," Marissa said sarcastically. "Everyone stared and whispered."

"Aw, don't pay them any attention. They do that to every new mutant," Bobby said.

"That's what I told her, but she didn't listen to me," Lana piped up.

"Listen to Lana, always listen to Lana. She's smart," Bobby notified me. I saw Lana blush and look down.

"Can we go outside now? I'm burning up out here," Lana begged after a moment's silence. "And no, I don't want ice down my back."

Bobby looked crestfallen but took his hand off of her back.

"Fine," Marissa said, giving in. Lana smiled and dragged her outside.

When they reached out side, Marissa squinted and shielded here eyes. She was rarely ever outside.

"It's so bright!" Marissa whined, allowing herself to be dragged to a bench by a large fountain.

"Marissa, that big yellow ball in the sky is called a sun. It emitted sunrays which are hot and bright but make people feel good," Bobby said slowly like he was speaking to a first grader. Marissa just rolled here eyes and hit him.

"I'm never in the sun though, I'm nocturnal," Marissa explained.

"Hey Doug!" Bobby shouted across the garden. He then got up from the bench and ran off. Marissa noticed Lana staring after him with a glazed look in her eyes. Marissa looked at Bobby running off and then at Lana again.

"Do you like him?" Marissa asked when she was sure Bobby was well out of hearing. Lana blushed and was about to answer before a shout distracted her.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Marissa glanced over to where the shout went up from and saw five or so kids staring at her pointing to something in the sky. Marissa looked closer at the kids and saw that they were all the same person. She hated people who could multiply, it was so obnoxious. So they could do all the chores at once, big whoop.

"Watch out!" the kids shouted again, pointing to the sky again. Marissa looked up and met the glare of the sun. She quickly closed her eyes from the brightness and turned her head. She ventured a glance again and saw a ball dropping from the sky on her. She heard Lana shout beside her and duck away but Marissa didn't have that kind of reaction time. The most she could do was turn her head and hope it missed her. The ball had different plans though, and it hit her square on the cheek.

The sound of air rapidly leaving an enclosed space confirmed her worst fear. She cringed, rubbing her cheek, as she began to smell something that smelled like rotten eggs. Marissa opened her eyes and looked to her side, seeing the deflated ball next to her; discolored, holey, frayed, and smelling like rotten eggs. Marissa looked up and saw everyone in the garden staring at her shock. She quickly grabbed her books and ran out of the garden.

"Marissa!" Lana shouted after her but to no avail. She quickly grabbed her books and rushed to follow her.

Everyone in the garden stared at the doorway where Marissa left and then quickly broke out in whispers, incase she was close by and was listening.

Brooks, the kid who couldn't help but stare at her during their first class, walked from the doorway where Marissa and Lana left and went over to where she had sat. He picked up the rotten and deflated ball and began to think.

"Who is this girl?" he asked himself out loud.

"Dude, the better question; what's her power?" his best friend, Nate, asked when he walked up behind him.

**A/N:** yes! i love introducing new characters. next chapter i'll put a bunch of descriptions and stuff cause i know i haven't really done that yet. i haven't really found the right place.

ANNNNND this week i have two volleyball camps, one all day all week, another at night monday, tuesday and wednesday, and then i have dance(o god i can't believe i'm doing it)between all that monday, wednesday and thursday. so between all that i'm probably going to be taking naps and i think my sister wants me to workout too (wtf?). so yeah i'll be dead and probably wont have much time to write but next weekend most def. i'll try to write this week when i have timebut i can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy this though!

REVIEW!


End file.
